peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 January 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-01-02 ; Comments *During the first Culture track, Andy Kershaw phoned in to say it is their third session, not the second, for the programme. However, this does not appear to be correct. *Peel starts playing the Metro Farce track at 45 rpm, as the label directs. "I don't think that can possibly be right. Perhaps it's some kind of obscure Japanese joke". He starts it again at 33 rpm, afterwards declaring, "speed's kind of optional on that one". Sessions *Carcass session #1. Recorded 1988-12-13. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit) *Culture session #2. Recorded 1988-11-22. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Suicide: Devastation (LP - A Way Of Life) Chapter 22 *Skinny Boys: Mystery (LP - Skinny (They Can't Get Enough)) Jive :JP: "I don't know how you felt about the Festive Fifty... but I was disappointed with it by and large, not because I didn't like the records in there, although there were one or two that I wouldn't have voted for myself I have to confess, but mainly because it was just so predictable. I knew what was going to win really before I even started doing it and that's not the way it should be, I think." *House Of Love: Shine On (Cassette - Indie City 2) New Musical Express *Carcass: Crepitating Bowel Erosion (Peel Session) :JP: "Well that is unquestionably what my chum Bruno Brookes would refer to as 'the business'." *Claude Baby Huey: Drifting (LP - Black Music Is Our Business (A Galaxy Of Soul)) *Verlaines: Bird-Dog (LP - Bird Dog) Flying Nun *Everly Brothers: Bird Dog (?) ? *Soundgarden: Nazi Driver (LP - Ultramega OK) SST *Culture: Two Sevens Clash (Peel Session) *Carcass: Slash Dementia (Peel Session) *Sandoz (2): I Can't Take The Heartbreak (LP - Acido Amigo) Westside *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Ink Mathematics (LP - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin *Chicken Scratch: House The Size Of Your Mind (LP - Pass The Porcupine) Community 3 *Pépé Kallé & Nyboma: Likambo (LP - Moyib) Syllart *Wood Children: Boys Will Be Boys (12") *Roy Orbison: You Got It (7") Virgin *Carcass: Cadaveric Incubator Of Endo Parasites (Peel Session) :JP: "Is it too soon to nominate this as the session of the year?" *Shalawambe: Kambowa (v/a album - Zambiance) Globe Style ORB 037 *Culture: Fussin And Fightin (Peel Session) :JP: "And here's another new band from Sub Pop records ..." *Nirvana: Big Cheese (7" b-side Love Buzz) Sub Pop :JP: "...and of course, older viewers will know there was an earlier Nirvana ... and back in 1967, when I used to do a programme called Top Gear on Radio One (pre-FM of course), this used to get played a great deal." *Nirvana(2): Pentecost Hotel (LP - The Story Of Simon Simopath) Island *Fast Eddie: Hip House (The Deep Mix) (12") Westside *Mudhoney: Need (12" Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *Holly Johnson: Love Train (Single) MCA *Sam Fan Thomas: Noa (LP- Sam Fan Thomas) MST *Carcass: Reek Of Putrefaction (Peel Session) *Bob: What A Performance (LP - Swag Sack) Sombrero *Metro Farce: Rebirth (LP - Stands ) Captain Records *Culture: Capture Rasta (Peel Session) File ;Name *1) JP19890102.part1.rar *2) JP19890102.part2.rar *3) john peel 2 Jan 1989 mw.mp3 ;Length *1-2) 2:02:56 *3) 1:59:11 ;Other *1-2) Many thanks to ray-b2 for sharing this show. *3) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Part 1 *2) Part 2 *3) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes